


We Forgive You, Eridan Ampora

by orphan_account



Series: Forgive me [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feferi, Karkat, Sollux, and Kanaya all receive presents from their forgotten friend, Eridan. They decide to throw him a birthday party.





	We Forgive You, Eridan Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I can and I wasn't satisfied with the just the one fic.

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and bouy oh bouy (yes, not even your thoughts are safe from your puns), did you just get hit with something that makes you regret at least half of the decisions you made in your life. When you opened your front door after hearing a knock, a package was sitting right in front of you. Intrigued, you picked up the package and brought it inside before plopping down on the couch and inspecting it. It looked akin to a present, what with the bright pink bow and the slightly darker pink wrapping paper. A quick turn revealed a card taped to its side, with the words ‘ _ From Eridan _ ’ on it in violet ink.

 

Which brings you to the thought currently ringing in your brain. Why did he send a present? It’s not a special occasion that you know of, so he had no reason to send it on this particular day. Besides, you’d assume that he’d continue avoiding you all like he has for the past eight months. It’s not like any of you were seeking him out either. 

 

Eight months ago, a fight broke out between him and Sollux. Over what, you don’t know. You do know however, that once Sollux was flying across the room and you heard his back give off a sickening crunch, you were flinging yourself at Eridan. Unfortunately, you were no match for the Aquarius and fell unconscious as he rammed his fist into the side of your head. You’ve been told that he went after Kanaya and incapacitated her as well, only to have hell brought onto him two hours later. Karkat was frozen in shock for the entire event. 

 

After Eridan got the living carp beaten out of him by Kanaya, he packed his stuff and moved away to the other side of the state. Not the country; he couldn’t bear to leave California behind. You all quickly marked him as someone to forget about and went about your daily lives. You all remembered the brawl every once in awhile, shore, but it rarely happens anymore. Which is why getting a present out of the blue came as a huge surprise. An even bigger surprise however, was you realized you didn’t want to smash his skull in anymore. Looking back now, you realize that desire left after the first couple of weeks.  

 

Now that you’re analyzing the emotions you feel towards Eridan, you can clearly see that you kind of miss him. He  _ was _ your best frond after all. The two of you were always there for eachother, even if he didn’t express it as you had. You sigh at the box in your lap before pulling out your phone and opening the Hangouts app. You press the call button and watch as Karkat, Kanaya, and Sollux’s icons appear on the screen, in that order.

 

“Hey guys, do you ever sink aboat Erifish anymoore?” you ask, fearing the answer a bit.

 

“What the hell made you athk that all of a thudden FF?” 

 

“I too want to know the reason you asked such a question so suddenly.” Kanaya sounds as calm as she always does. You kind of envy it. It makes her seem sophisticated.

 

“Well, you sea...I recently got a present from him. And by recently, I mean tocray.” you admit, hoping you don’t sound as down as you think you do.

 

“What the hell?! Why the ever living fuck would he send you a present? He made it painstakingly clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with us after you three got your asses handed to you and Kanaya fucked him up.”

 

“I’m not shore. There’s not even reely a note, just a card taped to it that says ‘From Eridan’. Did you guys get anything like this?” You’re responded to with a rally of ‘Let me check the mail real quick’.

 

“Holy thit, there actually ith thomething.” Sollux says in disbelief. 

 

“I received a present as well. Perhaps it’s his way of apologizing? However, if it is, I find it strikingly strange for him to have sent them today of all days. There isn’t any importance that this day holds, correct?” You’re about to respond to Kanaya when Karkat chimes in.

 

“Holy fuck... Did we seriously all fucking forget!?”

 

“Forget what, Karcrab?” 

 

“Feferi, have your door wide open, 'cause I’m driving the fuck over there. Sollux, Kanaya, you come too. Bring your gifts with you.” And with that, Karkat exits the call. You hear a noise of confirmation from Kanaya and a curse directed towards Karkat from Sollux before they also leave the call. You turn your phone off and slide over to the side of the couch to make room for your guests when they arrive.

 

Twenty minutes later, Karkat bursts through the door with Sollux and Kanaya in tow. He deposits them both on the couch before claiming a spot himself.

 

“We’re all really shitty ex-friends, okay? The big whoop about today, is the fact that it’s Eridan’s fucking birthday! We forgot the day he was fucking born guys! It hasn’t even been a full year!!” 

 

“Chill, KK. We all tried to forget about that pomputh athhole, tho forgetting hith birthday ith to be expected. Bethideth, what does it matter? Iths not like we’re going to drive the fuck over to hith houthe and throw a damn party for him after he knocked me, FF, and KN out.” 

 

“Well, we may just go ahead and do that just to fucking spite you now.” Karkat retorts. Sollux opens his mouth to make some sort of comeback, but you speak before a single word can make it past his lips.

 

“Actually, I sink that’s a reely good idea!” 

 

“Wait, what.” Karkat and Sollux say at the same time, turning to look at you in bewilderment. Kanaya’s been oddly quiet this conversation, but you realize she’s typing on her phone. She’s probably texting her girlfriend, Rose. 

 

“Well, I mean, I kind of miss him. Shore, I wanted to drown him for the first few weeks, but after getting this, I reelized I don’t hate him. It may have somefin to do with the fact that we’ve known beachother since we were little, but I regret shutting him out.” you confess. You keep your eyes trained on Kanaya’s lap, not daring to look at Karkat or Sollux. There’s a moment of tense silence before Karkat breaks it.

 

“Actually, I miss him too. I mean, I was one of his closest friends. Obviously not as close as you were, Feferi, but still pretty high up there. And, I don’t think it’s fair that he’s the only one who gets treated this way. Gamzee and Vriska went on rampages too, but they were still forgiven. If anything, I at least want to do this to give him a second chance.” Sollux stares at him, rage in his eyes, before it fades out into resignation.    
  


“Fine, I gueth I’ll go along with thith God awful plan. If thith blowth up in our fatheth though, I retain the right to blame all of you.” Kanaya suddenly clears her throat.

 

“I believe my opinion concerning this matter wasn’t asked for.”

 

“Oh, come on! We all know what you’re going to do. You’re going to recite a speech about wanting the exact same thing the rest of us want that will take so long, it’ll be Eridan’s  _ next  _ birthday by the time your done. Just shut up and get your asses in the car.” 

 

“Wait Karcrab! We have to open our presents first! I’ll go first!” You tug at the pink ribbon until it comes undone and begin to tear into the wrapping paper. You open the plain white box that was hiding beneath the fuschia paper and pull out what’s inside. It’s a small cuttlefish, and holy carp it’s so aborabubble!! Your face breaks into a huge grin as the little guy swims around in the large glass cylinder. Your smile seems to infect Sollux and Kanaya, their faces breaking out into small grins as they make their way over to see your new friend. The three of you are interrupted by Karkat clearing his throat loudly.

 

“As much as I’d be happy to stare at the cutesy fucker swimming around in that thing, we have a party to throw for Eridan, and I’d prefer to do it before seven.” The three of you murmur a sorry as Karkat tears into his present, which is adorned with gray. He pulls out ten or so novels and a few movies, all of which you assume are romcoms. He let’s out a squeal that would rival that of every fangirl out there before slapping a hand over his mouth and shoving them all back in the box. 

 

“I will open mine next, that is, if you all don’t mind.” No one says anything, so Kanaya starts to delicately peel the jade paper off the box. Her hands dip inside it and return with a sewing kit, a large amount of makeup, and a sewing machine. A smile appears on her face before she starts to place them back in the box. Sollux doesn’t wait for her to finish before tearing into his present. Why are buoys always so impatient when it comes to presents? He even tears the box up.

 

“Jesus Sollux, calm the fuck down and quit acting like there’s a bomb in there that’ll explode in the next thirty seconds.” Karkat says, glaring at Sollux. Beneath the ripped paper and mutilated cardboard, there’s a box with a computer printed on it.

 

“Holy thit. Thith ith the latetht model! It’th thuppothed to have one of the betht prothethorth a laptop can have with our technology!” He seems extremely hyped and looks ready to set it up and not come out of his room for months. However, there’s a party the four of you have to throw.

 

“Ocray! Now that everyone opened their presents, it’s time to go throw Erifish a party!” Sollux groans a bit, but you can see that he doesn’t really mean it. You beckon everyone to follow you out the door. Once you lock it, you all pile into Karkat's van. Well, technically it’s his older brother Kankri’s. You all call it ‘The Mom Van’, which Karkat absolutely hates.

 

You stop by multiple places to get supplies. Violet streamers, balloons, bows, and wrapping paper along with some party hats and a cake end up piled in the backseat with you and Sollux. Your last stop is the mall. Once you’re inside, the four of you scatter in a frenzy to find a present for Eridan. You end up choosing a small white seahorse from the pet store. You figure that it’s only fair to give him a present that mirrors yours. Maybe the two of them can have little playdates and become best friends! 

 

The four of you meet up back in the food court with your gifts and rush back over to The Mom Van. Once inside, the four of you start wrapping your gifts. Unsurprisingly, you have to help Sollux with his. Once all of you have your nicely wrapped gifts in your lap, you start the hour and a half long drive to Eridan’s house. You only know where he lives because the address it was shipped from was on the sticker on top of all your gifts.

 

The ride is spent sleeping and checking the various social media apps on your phone. Eventually, the sound of Karkat shifting the car into park brings your attention to the fact that you’re at your destination. It’s a relatively small house with only one floor from the looks of things. The outside’s painted a light blue. The four of you practically jump out of The Mom Van and march up to the front door. After a moment of hesitation, you knock on the door. You’re greeted with dead silence. Not even the shuffling of feet can be heard. Eridan’s car’s here, so he must be home. You try again a bit louder. Still nothing. You give up and try the doorknob, which is surprisingly unlocked. Eridan never leaves anything unlocked, so you have good reason to be concerned. 

 

You usher the others into the house and look around. The lights are all on, yet there’s no sign of Eridan. The four of you search around, trying to locate Eridan. The kitchen and bathroom prove fruitless, along with what appears to be the master bedroom. The four of you gather around the only other room in the house. You grab the knob and turn it, pausing for a brief moment before slowly opening the door.

 

And what you find just  _ breaks _ you. Eridan’s laying on the floor, blood pooling around him. In his left hand is a gun, and in his right is a card. On the bed behind him is wrapping paper and a plain white box akin to the ones you all received your presents in. You rush to him and set his wrapped up seahorse on the bed. You start shaking him, pleading for him to wake up. You know it won’t happen, but you refuse to believe that your best friend is actually dead. Behind you, Karkat is trying his best not to upchuck his lunch, Sollux is dialing 911, and Kanaya is standing with tears running down her cheeks. You’re screaming at Eridan to wake up, telling him that it’s a month too early for April Fools and he shouldn’t play jokes like this.

 

After an indiscernible amount of time yelling and bawling your eyes out, two men you don’t recognize enter the room and tell you to stop. Tell you that it’s pointless. Tell you that your best friend won’t be waking up. You change your despair into pure rage and start going off on them. Karkat pulls you away before you manage to slap one across the face. He and Sollux are trying to calm you down, but the words are reaching deaf ears. 

 

Eventually, Kanaya comes out and joins the rest of you. Your vocal chords ache from screaming, so all that you hear now is the pitter-patter of teardrops hitting the concrete beneath you. Kanaya wipes your eyes with a tissue and hands you a piece of paper with two words on it.  _ Forgivve me. _ It's written in Eridan's trademark text. The words make tears gush out even faster. You shove the paper at Karkat who then passes it to Sollux. After a few more minutes, the tears start to run dry and you’re met with a pounding headache. The four of you look at the sky for a while; trying to see if you can find Eridan’s favorite constellation, Aquarius. After the search proves fruitless, you surprise everyone by being the first to speak. You say what’s on everyone's minds, and they nod in confirmation.

 

“We forgive you, Eridan Ampora.”


End file.
